Difícil de saber
by Maler Katastrophal
Summary: Espiar la rutina de una persona por una semana, para así poder encontrar uno de sus gustos que son muy escasos con respecto a algo en específico, lo que terminaran por descubrir algo realmente inesperado. Inspirado por el día del Padre.


**Hola, **bueno este fic no es yaoi, ni shonen-ai. Nada más lo escribí por el día de los padres :') y que mejor escribirlo sobre Hades que yo lo veo como un padre para los espectros xD

* * *

**Difícil de saber**

_Lista de actividades:_

Lunes a sábado.

Se levanta a las 4:00 a.m. se prepara para ir a su trabajo, toma el desayuno, un café y un plato bien moderado de comida. —_Nosotros estamos con las bocas abiertas roncando en esos momentos, aclaró_—.

1—Llega a su trabajo a las 5:00 a.m. parquea su carro azul negro al fondo de todo el lugar, activa la alarma y se retira con la gabacha blanca en su brazo con un pequeño maletín café oscuro. Entra al hospital —_sí el trabaja en un hospital, es doctor_— a todos saluda con una sonrisa fresca, entra a su consultorio cuelga su gabardina en el perchero de color negro. Pasa todo el día ahí —_no hay mayor cosa que varié aparte que no comprendemos mucho ese asunto de los hospitales_—y la hora que lo más temprano llega a salir es a las 8:00 p.m.

2—Llega a la casa a las 9:00 p.m. entra y observa todo a su alrededor, solo la lámpara de la sala queda encendida, todo a oscuras se dirige a la cocina, deja la maleta en una silla del comedor junto con la gabardina, va hacia la cocina observa una olla y la toca por la tapadera, sabe que esta fría pero necesita comprobarlo, enciende un fósforo para prender el fuego y calentar el café que hay en la olla —_que cabalmente queda nada más para una taza ,y que por cierto… la cafetera yace arruinada hace un mes por lo que queda nada más hacer café en una olla, y para mí gusto, es mucho mejor que el café instantáneo_—, se sienta y revisa unos papeles rápidamente, enciende la televisión que hay en el comedor, si ve una película que es buena se queda, de lo contrario la apaga y se va para la sala con el café caliente —_cada taza curiosamente_ _le echa muchas cucharadas de las que no pude contar ¿qué tan dulce le gusta?, y la televisión de la sala se quemó por tanto jugar Need for Speed o Assassin's Creed más que todo el Brotherhood, la historia de Roma es muy interesante y sus edificios son una maravilla, estuvimos toda la semana de vacación pegados al televisor_—, busca un libro y ríe en voz moderada —_los libros que por lo general gusta leer son de comedia, su humor es fácil de provocar pero difícil de saber si es bueno o no para él_—.

3—Cuando termina su café deja de leer, lo guarda y se va a dejar la taza a la cocina pero primero la lava y es colocada al trastero. Después realiza todo lo que tiene que hacer con respecto a higiene para irse a dormir —_de ahí ya no hay nada que contar y yo no iba a espiarle que hacía en el cuarto de baño_—.

Domingo.

1—Se levanta a las 7:00 p.m. —_nosotros aún seguimos en el quinto sueño y nos levantamos más tarde de lo que siempre hacemos_— pone el café a hervir llena toda la olla —_diariamente se hace 5 ollas al día de café los tres somos unos adictos_— y comienza a preparar el desayuno —_el único día que comemos juntos en la mesa_—.

2—A las 8:00 a.m. levanta a los dos soñadores de sus habitaciones que aún siguen roncando y anuncia que el desayuno ya está listo, se levanta ellos —_nosotros, aclaró_— después de 5 minutos del llamado y con los cabellos alborotados, bostezando nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa.

3—Una vez terminado el desayuno y unos minutos de platica, a las 9:00 a.m. se va para la cochera a dar mantenimiento al carro, cambia la bujías y chequea el freno, detecta que algo está fallando —_aparte de doctor es mecánico, desconfía de los talleres mecánicos por tanto él prefiere mantener y chequear el carro por él mismo, nosotros por momentos llegamos a ofrecer nuestra ayuda_—, pasa buena parte del día en el auto, ya en la tarde termina de arreglar todo.

4—A las 4:00 p.m. se va para su cuarto a darse una siesta que termina despertando a las 6:00 p.m. para irse a la cocina mirar la televisión con una buena taza de café.

5—Pasadas de las 7:00 p.m. empiezan ellos a tratar de hacer la cena —_tanto Minos y yo no servimos para la cocina y el único experto en ello se ha ido de viaje por asuntos de negocio, Radamanthys te fuiste en el mejor momento, por desastres que somos él siempre termina ayudándonos_— se sirve a las 8:00 p.m.

6—Con una buena plática, reunidos en el comedor vamos terminando en un aproximado de 9:30 p.m. cada quien se va arreglando para ir a la cama, pero él se va a la sala con otra taza de café para leer el libro que aún no termina. Lo más que llega a desvelarse es hasta las 00:00.

7—El día lunes se vuelve a repetir esta lista, es mínimo lo que varía.

Ojos color mostaza se abren con gran sorpresa, teniendo el papel en ambas manos sin creer lo que leía.

—Aiacos semejante trabajo el que te acabas de tomar, has anotado todo lo que hace él…

—He sacrificado una semana de mi humilde sueño para hacerlo y sorprendentemente un día resume toda la semana, a excepción del domingo como ya habrás leído pero no cambia mucho en realidad.

—Pero analizando todo esto nos resume la búsqueda a: libros, carros y café, de ahí otra cosa no veo posible.

—¿Te acuerdas que siempre le preguntábamos y no nos decía nada de pequeños?

—Perfectamente, no dice mucho y tampoco da a conocer mucho sus gustos, es como un cofre sellado sin llave.

Ambos suspiran cansados, la lista de opciones no es muy alentadora que se pudiera decir.

—Libros es difícil… solo él sabe cuando un libro de comedia es bueno y nosotros somos cero a la izquierda con el tema —dijo el platinado.

—Cierto —bajo la cabeza—, con respecto a carros no sabemos mucho o bueno no sabes que necesita el carro aparte que siempre está bien, es raro que se arruine ya que lo repara de inmediato.

—Con respecto al café… tenemos mucho… y la cafetera ya no la compramos porque ya ni la necesitamos en realidad —pensativo— la televisión de la sala tampoco nos hace mucha falta.

—Aparte que así le ahorramos mucha electricidad —termino por re-afirmar el beneficio de que estuviera arruinada.

—Es muy difícil él, saber sus gustos es todo un reto…

—¿Ideas?

—¿Preparamos una cena?

—No es buena idea Minos, sabes que siempre terminamos haciendo la comida una porquería y con solo de verla dan ganas de vomitar.

—Pero si nos esforzamos la podemos llevar a cabo.

—No hay de otra —resignado—, te apoyo y son las 6:00 de la tarde —mirando el reloj de pared— vamos en una carrera al supermercado y nos ponemos a cocinar —animado.

—Sí pero saca tú también el dinero del cajero, ya que puede que necesitemos una compra doble o más y esa no la pienso pagar yo —el otro hacía que no le escuchaba—, ¡ME ESTÁS OYENDO!

—¡Hay ya! —Molesto— Yo compro la otra ronda de alimentos, vámonos ya entonces.

.-+-.

El silencio de la casa se vio quebrado por las discusiones que ambos sostenían, entraron como pudieron ya que sus brazos cargaban grandes bolsas de comprados, rápidamente se fueron para la cocina a dejar los comprados, suspiraron cansados cesando de las discusiones.

—¡Que agotador es ir al supermercado! —exclamo Minos.

—Y eso que él va a comprar cada 15 días los domingos que no revisa el carro, solo —hablo cansado Aiacos.

—Te falto en la lista eso —miro reprochante.

—Era la semana que no lo hacía —se excuso— como sea pongámonos a cocinar que nos va a tomar tiempo.

Empezaron a sacar todo y a preparar los utensilios para cocinar, pero sobretodo tener listo el fregadero desocupado, los trapeadores y trapos para el profético desastre que se avecinaba en la cocina.

.-+-.

Lunes 17 de junio. Son las 8:00 p.m. este día había salido una hora antes de lo habitual, entra en la casa y lo mismo de siempre, silencio con una luz encendida en la sala. Se va al comedor para dejar sus cosas y luego ir a la cocina por su café, pero sus ojos observan con gran sorpresa el comedor, la mesa está servida, llena de una variedad de platillos que a la vista parecen deliciosos, incrédulo se fue a ver la cocina y su sorpresa ver a ellos dos limpiar la cocina.

—¡Hades! —exclamaron ambos al verle, la cocina ya no poseía vestigios de un caos. Para su suerte.

—¿Qué han hecho? —sorprendido.

—La cena —dijo Aiacos un poco temeroso.

—Para usted… —dijo bajito Minos.

Sin saber que decir, se acerco a ellos y trato de abarcar a los dos en un solo abrazo, ellos tampoco sabían qué hacer más solo pudieron limitarse a sonreír y corresponder al gesto.

—Gracias —dijo en susurro.

—Las gracias las damos nosotros tres, aunque Rada no esté aquí también lo hubiera querido y dijo que mañana llamaría —dijo el platinado.

—Vamos al comedor que se enfriara la comida —dijo Aiacos.

Todos se dirigieron al lugar citado, se sentaron todos alrededor de la mesa, Minos y Aiacos dieron un trago de saliva grande, estaban ansiosos por la reacción y respuesta que iba a dar. Por lo único que se lamentaban era que no tuvieron el tiempo de probar la comida —la tercera vez que la hacían—.

—¡Tiene buen toque y sabor! —exclamo el peli-negro.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados y sus corazones dejaron de latir rápidamente, el sudor y esfuerzo en preparar esa cena había valido la pena.

Tomaron el tenedor cogiendo un poco de esa comida y pensaron: «_que valientes en probarlo "primero"_». Listo ya en sus bocas el bocado, la lengua se encogió de inmediato y escupieron en sus manos.

—¡ESTÁ SALADO! —exclamaron ambos con gran desesperación al sentir toda la sal bajar por la garganta.

—¿Salado? —Extrañado— Está justo —sonrió.

El platinado y el azulado se miraron con incredulidad. Aiacos se quedo pensando en el detalle del café, recordó que le echaba un sinfín de cucharadas blancas que él pensó que era _azúcar _pero ahora se lo dudaba.

—¿Cuánto endulza el café? —pregunto con miedo.

—Ah… yo no lo endulzo, le pongo como unas pocas cucharadas de sal, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada —intervino Minos—, solo era para saber cuántas cucharadas le tenía que poner al café que ahora mismo se lo voy a traer…

—_Es difícil de saber los gustos, en ¡definitiva!_—

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! **Ciertamente me baso un poco en mi situación ya que él no se le ve nada que le guste a montones como para uno poder regalarle algo u_u pero los detallitos sencillos son buenos y gustan mucho xD

**¡Feliz día!**


End file.
